ippofandomcom-20200222-history
Weekly Shōnen Magazine
Weekly Shōnen Magazine (Japanese: 週刊少年マガジン Hepburn: Shūkan Shōnen Magajin) is a weekly shōnen manga anthology published in Japan by Kodansha. It is sold every Wednesday each week, except during Holidays (like Christmas, New Years, and Golden Week) where it releases as double issue the prior week. History It was first published on March 17, 1959, the same year as it's rival in Weekly Shonen Sunday. The magazine was originally released on Thursday at 40 yen. The magazine had some early success with series like Haris no Kaze (ハリスの旋風) by Tetsuya Chiba in 1965. Later on, it had more success with two sports series in a baseball series, Stars of the Giant - (巨人の星) and boxing series, Ashita no Joe - (あしたのジョー) by Asao Takamori and Tetsuya Chiba. Weekly Shonen Magazine also start posting Gravure Idols ( グラビアアイドル ) on it's cover in order to attract an older audience. By 1967, it had over 1 million subscribers. However, by the time those series ended in 1971 and 1973, Shonen started losing some of it's popularity. In 2009, Weekly Shonen Magainze and Weekly Shonen Sunday celebrated 50 years anniversary together with a rare cross over cover with Makunouchi Ippo and Detective Conan shaking hands. As part of the anniversary, they also released 3 video games, collectable stamps and coins, and other special merchandise. In 2015, Weekly Shonen Magazine started releasing a weekly digital issue on it's website. However, George Morikawa did not want his series, Hajime no Ippo, included with it, or sold digitally online. Since then, Weekly Shonen Magazine has been releasing two version of the magazine each week, the digital version which doesn't not include it, and the physical published version. When Hajime no Ippo appeared on the cover, there is usually two different version too. In 2019, Weekly Shonen Magazine was celebrating 60 years as a Magazine. Hajime no Ippo was also celebrating 30 years as a manga series. In Issue 42 and 43, the series reached it 30 year mark. A stage play based on the series is set to be performed in January 2020. Morikawa was also set to have an Art Exhibit in November 2019. List of Various Manga Series Published * For a Full List, visit the wiki Weekly Shonen Magazine for more details. Current Series * Ace of Diamond Act II (ダイヤのA Act II) by Yūji Terajima * Ahiru no Sora (あひるの空) by Takeshi Hinata * Bakemonogatari (化物語) by Oh! great * Days (デイズ) by Yasuda Tsuyoshi * Domestic Girlfriend (ドメスティックな彼女 Domestic na Kanojo)by Kei Sasuga * Edens Zero (エデンズゼロ) by Hiro Mashima * Fire Force (炎炎ノ消防隊 En'en no Shouboutai) by Atsushi Ōkubo * Hajime no Ippo (はじめの一歩) by Morikawa Jouji * Hitman (ヒットマン) by Kōji Seo Past Series * Daiya no Ace (2006-2015, Yūji Terajima) * The Knight in the Area (2006-2017, Shin Kibayashi with pen-name Hiroaki Igano) * Fairy Tail (2006-2017, Hiro Mashima) * Baby Steps (2007-2017, Hikaru Katsuki) * Bloody Monday (2007–2009, Ryō Ryūmon, Kouji Megumi) * Sayonara, Zetsubou-Sensei (2005-2012, Kōji Kumeta) * Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle (2003-2009, CLAMP) * Negima! Magister Negi Magi (2003-2012, Ken Akamatsu) * School Rumble (2002-2008, Jin Kobayashi) * Air Gear (2002-2012, Ito Ōgure) * Detective School Q (2001–2005, Tadashi Agi, Fumiya Satō) * GodHand Teru (2001–2012, Kazuki Yamamoto) * Sakigake!! Cromartie High School (2000–2004) * Love Hina (1998–2001, Ken Akamatsu) * Rave (1999–2005, Hiro Mashima) * GetBackers (1999–2007, Tadashi Agi, Rando Ayamine) * Samurai Deeper Kyo (1999–2006, Akimine Kamijyo) * Great Teacher Onizuka (1997–2002, Tooru Fujisawa) * Legendary Gambler Tetsuya (1997-2004, Fūmei Sai, Yasushi Hoshino) * Psychometrer Eiji (1996-2000, Tadashi Agi, Masashi Asaki) * Shonan Junai Gumi (1990–1996, Tooru Fujisawa) * Aoki Densetsu Shoot! (1990-2003, Tsukasa Ōshima) * Boys Be... (1991–2001, Masahiro Itabashi, Hiroyuki Tamakoshi) * The Kindaichi Case Files (1992–2000, Yōzaburō Kanari, Tadashi Agi, Fumiya Satō) List of Years Hajime no Ippo Published List of years and issued published with Hajime no Ippo: *1989 to 1994 *1995 to 1999 *2000 to 2004 *2005 to 2009 *2010 to 2014 *2015 to 2019 *2020 to 2024 Reception The magazine is mainly read by an older audience, with a large portion of its readership falling under the male high school or college student demographic. According to circulation figures accumulated by the Japanese Magazine Publishers Association, circulation of the magazine has dropped in every quarter since records were first collected in April–June, 2008. This is however, not an isolated occurrence as digital media continues to be on the rise. It is one of the best-selling manga magazines. By March 2008, the magazine had 2,942 issues, having sold 4.55 billion copies, with an average weekly circulation of 1,546,567. At an average issue price of ¥129 ($1.29), the magazine had generated approximately ¥590 billion ($5.9 billion) in sales revenue by March 2008. Links *Official Website *Japanese Wiki Category:Hajime no Ippo Category:Manga Category:Weekly Shōnen Magazine